Near to You
by lumifan99
Summary: A/U starting after "Testing 1-2-3" Lexie offers to buy Mark a drink, instead of Derek that night at Joe's. They desperately needed someone; then they found each other. Slexie, of course. Smut warning for this chapter and others later on.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I know, I know I have no business starting a new story. But I'm so in the need of Slexie happiness. I have had this idea for a couple years now, and I finally decided to write it. If you read, please review.

**Near to You**

Mark Sloan thought back at the different names he had been called by women after sex. Amazing. King. Fantastic. Astounding. Astonishing. Sex God. Then he thought of the names those same women called him after he didn't call. Asshole. Jerk. -whore. Heartless. He had never thought much about it. He knew they were probably right.

But after seeing Addison Forbes Montgomery and Alex Karev sneak of the on call room he was sure one of those names was untrue. He wasn't heartless. He couldn't be heartless. He swore he felt his heart break when he saw Addison leave the on call room only moments after Karev. He quickly recognized the signs. The small smile that played on her lips. Her hair was hair was frazzled and out of place. The _'I just go laid'_ grin Karev was sporting confirmed his suspicions.

He looked down at his feet, suddenly knowing what all those women he had screwed and dumped had felt. And it didn't feel good.

* * *

Lexie Grey was having a bad day. Scratch that. She was having a terrible week. She had never felt so lost. Her mother was dead. She had talked to her three days earlier, telling her to go to the doctor because her hiccups just wouldn't stop. And now she was dead. Three days ago Lexie felt like she was punched in the gut and she still couldn't breathe.

She never felt so lost. And she needed to get out of the house. Her father crying over a bottle of scotch was becoming too much.

* * *

She saw him out of the corner of her eye as he walked past. She took notice immediately. It would have been hard to. The man was gorgeous. His salt and pepper hair was the first think she noticed. Then the scruff of his beard. Even under his long sleeved black shirt she could see his arms and chest were well defined. Grabbing her purse off the table, she followed him to the bar. "Hi." She greeted him with a small smile, leaning against the bar.

His blue eyes looked with her before he scanned her body, "Hi."

"Can I buy you a drink?" Lexie asked before the anxiety of rejection stopped her. Her breath hitched as she waited for an answer. Her palms began to sweat and she began to almost worry about how hard her heart was beating.

The man smirked, "You're forward." He signaled the bartender to come over.

She smiled instead of crying, "Bad day. I get to forward today." She took the seat next to him, placing her purse on the bar in front of her. She brushed some hair behind her ear she looked over at him.

"I've had a bad day too." He admitted. "I'm going to say no to you buying me a drink, but I will buy you one."

"What will it be Mark?" Lexie looked up at the bartender, who stood in front of the man, whose name was apparently Mark.

"I'll just have a Heineken, Joe." Mark gestured towards Lexie, "And whatever she wants."

"A rum and coke please?" Lexie requested.

Joe nodded, "Coming right up."

Lexie adjusted herself on her bar stool. "Thank you." She thanked Joe as he handed her her drink order. She took a drink before looking back at Mark, "Thank you for the drink…" She paused, "Lexie." Lexie introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Mark." He shook her hand. "And you're welcome." He took a swig of his beer, while studding her features. She was beautiful. She had large soft brown eyes and her brunette locks flowed just past her shoulders. She was dressed rather nice for just being out at the bar. She was wearing a simple black dress with a pair of dress shoes and silver necklace that had a delicate cross charm that just above her cleavage. "So, you're having a bad day? Wanna talk about it?"

Lexie shook her head before taking a drink. "No. What about you?" She asked him. "You want to talk about your bad day?"

"Nope." Mark fell silent, taking another drink of his beer.

"So you live here? Or are you just visiting?"

Mark was not sure how to answer that question. He had been working at Seattle Grace for about six months now yet he still had no permanent residence. He was still living in a room at the Archfield Hotel. "Just visiting." He told her. It wasn't really a lie. Half of his possessions were still in New York in a storage facility. "What about you?"

"I was born here, but I've been living in Boston for the past four years. Presently, I am moving back." She stirred her drink with her straw. "Where are you from?"

"New York." Mark looked over his shoulder when he heard the front entrance of the bar open, he nearly groaned out loud when he saw Addison walk in, "Do you want to get out of here?" He asked. "My hotel room is only a couple blocks from here. We can drink at the bar there. It's a lot quieter there."

Lexie nodded, "Sure. I would love to get out of here." Mark threw a five and one dollar bill on the bar and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the back entrance, so Addison wouldn't see him. He couldn't deal with anymore of her drama.

"So I take it your bad day had something to do with that woman." Lexie said after a few moments of silence as they walked to his hotel room.

"What woman?" Mark asked he looked over at her to see her shiver from the cold breeze of night. "Come here." He took his arm around hers and pulled her closer against him. "You look cold."

Lexie smiled sheepishly, "Thanks…I'm always cold. Especially my hands and feet. They are always freezing." She half leaned against him while they walked. "And I was talking about the red head. She came in and you wanted to leave." She ran her fingers through her hair as the wind blew it out place. "Is she why you are having a bad day?"

Mark looked down at her, surprised she actually did seem genuinely concerned and curious. "That was Addison. She cheated on me." And aborted my baby, he thought, but didn't say it out loud, deciding it would be best to leave that part out.

"I thought she looked like a bitch." She nudged him, while giving him a small smile.

Mark laughed, "Thank you for that." He opened one of the glass doors leading into the Archfeild for Lexie, "So we could either have a few drinks at the bar or I have some beer in the mini fridge in my room. It's up to you."

"Let's go to your room." Lexie was surprised with herself. She wanted him. She _really_ wanted him. She never had a one night stand before. She knew if they ended up in bed together that is what it would be. He didn't live Seattle and she did, so most likely she would never see him again. "Is that okay with you?"

Mark nodded, "Of course." They walked together to the elevator, "So you know why I'm having bad day…Why are you?" He asked, leaning against the wall of the elevator it made its way to the 15 floor.

"My mom died a few days ago." She told him, looking down, "Today was her funeral." She didn't look at him in the eye, in fear she would burst into tears.

"I'm sorry." He told her as the elevator doors opened. He took her hand and led her to his hotel room. "Was she sick? Or was it unexpected?"

"Unexpected." Lexie answered. "Honestly it still doesn't really feel real. We put in her the ground today. I guess it just hasn't really sunk it yet." She explained.

"My mom died a couple of years ago." Mark confessed. "It wasn't unexpected though. She had breast cancer for two years before she died." He used his key card to open his hotel room door.

"I'm sorry." Lexie told him as she walked into his hotel room. "It must have been hard to see her so sick. I'm glad I didn't have to see my mom suffer."

Mark shrugged, "My parents and me aren't exactly close. It was sad when she died, I just…" He paused, "We weren't close." He wasn't sure why he just told her that. He barely ever talked about his relationship with his mother or her death with anyone. Not even Derek. "Were you close to your mom?" He grabbed two beers out of the mini fridge.

Lexie nodded, "Yeah I was." She nearly laughed, "It is so weird to talk about her in past tense." Mark opened the twist top of one of the beers and handed it to her, then opened his own. "Thank you." There was a moment of silence as they both took a drink from their beer. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye; she took a deep breath, deciding to make her move. Her fingers went to his cheek, as she leaned in and kissed him.

His hands cupped her cheeks as he kissed her back. But then he pulled back, "Are you sure?"

Lexie nodded, "Yes." She kissed him again as her hand grabbed him over his jeans. He moaned he lay back on the couch and Lexie climbed on top of him, pressing herself against his crotch. His hand snaked its way down her back and up her dress, he flipped her around, so she was beneath him. He pulled up her dress before his hand found her panties. Even with them on he could feel the heat and moister from between her thighs.

Over the fabric of her underwear his thumb caressed the spot between her thighs. She moaned his name loudly before he thumbs hooked themselves around the waist band of her panties and pulled them down to just bellow her knees. "Mark!" She cried out when two of his fingers found their way into her very wet pussy. Her back arched as he continued to pump his fingers, occasionally scissoring them.

Her finger dug into his shoulder when his fingers twisted and curled inside her wetness. Lexie screamed in surprise mixed with pleasure when he suddenly added a third digit. "Mar…k!" She moaned loudly when he began to wiggle his fingers inside her.

She was close. He knew this was true when her eyes closed, her breathing quickened and every muscle in her body seemed to tighten. He dipped his head down as his thumb pressed against her clit. He removed one finger and replaced it with his tongue. "Ahh!" Lexie moaned and arched her back as came.

Mark sucked Lexie's juices off his fingers before climbing back on top of her, kissing on her on the lips. His chest resting against hers as she seemed to struggle to catch her breath. "Wow…" She propped herself up on her elbows, "_You_ are really good at that." She sat up, her fingers tangled into his hair as she pulled him into a kiss.

Slowly, he pulled away, "So I've been told." He told her with a smirk.

She said nothing as she turned slightly, so her back was facing him. "Can you unzip me?" She asked, moving her hair out of the way.

"Gladly." His fingers caressed her back as he pulled down her zipper, Lexie stood up and her dress fell into a pool around her feet. She shimmied down her panties, stepping out of them. Now she stood in just her bra.

"You're wearing too many clothes…" She startled his lap, each knee on either side of him. Her hands went to his shirt and she pulled it off over his head. Her hands trailed down his pecks then down to his rock hard abs. Her hands stopped at the sides of his waist as she leaned in to kiss him again.

His hands went to the small of her back then trailed up to the back of her bra. He quickly unclipped the back of her bra and pulled it off. His hands went to her breast, squeezing them softly. "You have nice boobs." He told her as he took a hardened nipple between his index finger and thumb and pinched lightly. Lexie moaned into their kiss.

His hands went to her ass lifting her as he stood up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was thankful that his bed was close. He felt as if his erection was going to burst out of his jeans, which grew much tighter in the past ten minutes. He placed her on the bed before he quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. He kicked them off as he climbed on to bed where Lexie was waiting for him.

"I want you." Lexie whispered, as she grabbed his hard cock. Mark moaned as she rubbed it, her thumb brushing its head, removing a line of pre cum. He moaned again when she popped her thumb her mouth, sucking off his cum.

"I want you." He told her, kissing her neck and parting her thighs. He locked his eyes with hers as he pushed the head of his cock into her slit. Lexie moaned as she arched her back, in effort to push more of him inside her. "Fuck." He cursed as he felt her tightness around his cock for the first time.

"Harder…" Lexie requested in a moan, "Please!" She cried out when he complied. "Mark!" She lifted her ass from the bed, pushing him deeper inside.

"Lex!" Mark moaned, and he stopped thrusting for a moment, before slowing his pace, knowing if he continued he would cum before she did. "You need to stop that…I don't want to cum before you." He told her, before kissing her neck, his beard tickling her collar bone.

She moaned his name in response. "So close. So so so so close." She cried out when Mark's cock hit _that_ certain spot. "MARK!" She screamed again as her hands shot to the bed sheets grabbing them so hard her knuckles began to turn white.

"Fuck." Mark cursed again as he buried his head between her neck and shoulder as he felt her vaginal walls squeeze around his cock. He couldn't take it anymore and released himself deep inside her with a grunt. He collapsed next to her, breathing heavily. He kissed her naked collar bone before resting his head on the pillow next to her.

The only sound between the two, before they both fell asleep was the sound of them catching their breaths.

Lexie woke up early the next morning. She looked over at Mark, who was still sleeping. She quietly and slowly sat up and slipped out the bed. She tiptoed to her purse, collecting her clothes on the way. She opened her purse and fished out her cell phone. She sighed as she looked on it. Two miss calls from her father, three from Molly, and two voicemails.

She looked back at a sleeping Mark, deciding not to wake him up. As quiet as possible she got dressed. She noticed the Archfield stationary near the TV, deciding to leave him a note. She thought a few moments before writing him a quick not.

_I had and I didn't want to wake you up. Thank you for last night. I was amazing._

_-Lexie_

She then jotted down her phone number below her name.

She wasn't surprised when he didn't call.

* * *

It was two days later when Lexie started her intern year at Seattle Grace Hospital. She was only there for a half an hour she made a complete idiot of herself in front of Meredith, the half-sister she only found out about a few years late.

She sighed as she pushed the Pepsi button on the Pepsi machine a few hours later. She bent down and grabbed the can of soda from the machine. She looked up as she opened the can and felt her jaw literally drop in surprise.

She saw him at the same time he saw her. She knew her expression matched his. They both had the same deer caught in the headlights look, both thinking the same thing…

What. The. Fuck?

* * *

If you liked, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed the first chapter! I was amazed at all the wonderful feedback I got. Again, if you read and enjoyed this, please review! And I'm so sorry for the delay, I am just really excited for this story and wanted to get it just right. I hope it was worth the wait.

**Smut warning...Again.**

* * *

**Near to You Part Two**

They stood frozen in their respective spots. She still stood by the Pepsi machine and he by the surgical board. They stared at each other for what felt like minutes, but in reality was only a few seconds until Mark broke their eye contact. He took long quick strides towards her, "In my office. Now." He demanded.

Lexie only nodded and followed him to his office. Neither of them said a word to each other until his office door closed behind them. "So…" Lexie took a deep breath before she continued, "You're just visiting Seattle, huh?" She asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest, "You are head of Plastics, Mark! I wouldn't call that just visiting. You have an office of God's sake."

"I wasn't exactly lying." Mark told her defensively. "I don't know if I'm staying in Seattle permanently."

"You have a fucking office." Lexie snapped back. "Why did you tell me you were just visiting?" She furred her eyebrows in confusion, "And why do you live in a hotel? Or do you just have one so you can easily hook up with women?" She demanded. She was livid, first there was all the crap with Meredith and now she found out this man was lying to her face.

Mark sighed, leaning sitting on his desk, "I live in the hotel so I can have an easy out if I ever want to leave Seattle. I don't know why you are so mad anyway. _You_ are the one who snuck out in the morning." He shot back.

"I hardly snuck out. I left you a note. And my number. It's not my fault you didn't call." Lexie retorted.

"Look…We both knew what that night was. _You_ are the one who thought I was just visiting. That is why we had sex, isn't it? You're mom just died and you wanted to screw the pain away and you didn't want to deal with it the next morning. That's why you didn't wake me up before you left. You wanted a one night stand that night and you got one. I told you I was just visiting and you never expected to see me again. So don't act like I'm an asshole for not telling you the entire truth, because even though you thought I was visiting you fucked me anyway."

She sighed, almost angrily; knowing he was right, "I'm sorry, okay? I'm not mad at you. We both knew that night what we were doing. I know I never expected to see you again. Just everything is shit right now. And Meredith hates me….I'm sorry." She repeated, "I'm just having a crappy day and I'm taking it out on you."

"I get it. You've been through a lot lately…" Mark told her. "It's okay. I probably should have told you that I kind of live here." He scratched the back of his neck. "Is Grey your resident?" He smirked, "Because that is completely normal. All residents hate their interns."

"Yang is my resident." Lexie explained. "Meredith is my sister…Well…She's my half-sister. I've just met her and she hates me."

"You are Meredith's half-sister?" Mark asked, noticing her name badge for the first time. Alexandra Grey. Meredith Grey. Holy shit. He fucked his (former?) best friend's girlfriend's half-sister.

"Oh please don't tell me you care that Meredith is my sister." Lexie almost pleaded. "Everyone here is looking like I have a damn third eye or something because I'm Meredith Grey's half-sister. Why does everyone at this damn hospital care so much? Meredith doesn't seem to care, why the does everyone else?

"I don't…I'm just surprised." Mark shook his head thinking of the irony. He wondered what Meredith would think if she knew just how similarly her little sister started off in intern year as she did. "People are giving you a hard time?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Feels like it, yeah." Lexie told him, "Yang and Meredith are friends, aren't they?" Mark nodded, "I figured. I think Yang hates me even more than the other interns because I'm Meredith's sister." She sighed, "I wish I was in Boston. I was all ready to do my intern year at Mass Gen and my gets the hiccups and dies and now I'm here." She rubbed her temples, "I'm sorry." She apologized to him again, "I keep on unloading on you."

"It's okay." Mark told her. "The first day of your intern year is always stressful. Other than everything with Meredith how is it going?"

"Fine, I guess. I've worked with a few interesting patients." She fiddled with her fingers, "I should probably get going…I'm an intern I should be busy interning…right?" Lexie laughed nervously. "I'm sure you are busy too."

"Today has actually been kind of quiet…" Mark told her as he followed her to the door. "And look…I know what it is like to be the black sheep of Seattle Grace…" He paused, taking a deep breath, "So if you ever need to talk…" He told her, leaning against the space next the door.

"Thank you…" Lexie's hand was on the door handle. "I really appreciate that…" She made no effort to open the door instead she leaned towards Mark and kissed him. "Thank you." She repeated, still making no effort in leaving his office. Closing her eyes, she kissed him again.

Mark hands snuck under lab coat, finding their place on the waist band of her scrub pants. His lips went to her neck, and he beard tickled her check when you whispered, "Your welcome." In her ear. He pressed her against his office door.

"Owe!" Lexie yelped out in pain, but then laughed, moving to the left, "Door knob." She smiled through his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while his hands continued to play with the waist band of her scrub pants. "We probably shouldn't do this…" She breathed out as Mark's hand pushed itself under her pants. "I'm an intern…" She managed out before he kissed her. "You're an attending…" She gasped when his fingers looped around the elastic band of her underwear. "It's against the rules?"

Mark's fingers stayed looped around her panty's waist band, "If you want me to stop…Tell me to stop…" His lips brushed across hers, then went to her neck. "Tell me to stop." He kissed her jaw line, his beard scratching her skin.

"Sto…" Lexie closed her eyes, "Don't stop. Please…Mark. Don't you dare stop." She opened her eyes, her hands going to the waist band of his scrubs, pulling them down. She moaned in pleasure and surprise when his hand slipped under her underwear and quickly pushed two fingers into her hot center. "Mark!" She gasped when he curled his fingers inside her. "I need you…" She whimpered as he pumped his fingers. She quickly pulled down his briefs, grabbing a gentle hold of his cock.

"Fuck…" Mark gritted through his teeth as Lexie stroked him. He pulled his hand out of her pants, sucking her juices from his fingers before pulling down her scrub pants, along with her underwear. "You are gorgeous." He whispered as he studied her. Her pants and underwear were around her ankles, she was only wearing her scrub top and lab coat; he smirked when he saw her knees shaking in anticipation. He kissed her again as he entered her.

Lexie moaned his name into his kiss. She grabbed his shoulders for leverage, as she felt her legs grow weak. "Harder." She whispered in to his ear before kissing him. Her fingers ran themselves through his hair. She gasped sharply when he hit that certain spot and her eyes squeezed shut as his mouth claimed hers to stifle her moans as she came. With one final thrust he released himself inside her.

Mark kissed her once again before pulling himself out from inside her and he took a step back to pull up his pants. He smirked as he looked at Lexie, who was leaning against his office door, her eyes closed, breathing heavily and her pants and underwear still sitting around her ankles. "You okay?" He asked with an amused look on his face.

Lexie laughed, opening her eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine…I just need to catch my breath. I just…" She blushed, realizing her pants were still around her ankles. She quickly bent down, pulling them up. She smiled slightly, not looking Mark in the eyes, "No has ever made me feel like this before. " She admitted, "I mean I've had good sex before…" Her blush deepened. "Just never like that…I…" She was interrupted by the sound of her pager going off. "Damn…" She looked down. "I have…"

"I know." Mark nodded, "Go." Lexie grabbed the door knob, about to leave, when Mark stopped her, "Lexie, wait."

She looked back, "Yeah?"

"Come to my hotel room after your shift…If you want to."

She smiled, "I want to." She nodded, "I'll be there. I'll see you then." She took a quick peek outside the office to be sure no one would see her exiting an attending's office.

Mark rubbed that back of his neck, fighting the urge to smile. He liked this girl. He barely knew her, but he liked her. _A lot. _He quickly tried to think of any obvious flaws Lexie Grey had. He couldn't think of any on top of his head. She was an intern. That could be a problem. And she was Meredith Grey's half-sister. Now that, he know _would_ be a problem. Not with him with him, of course, but he could only imagine what Derek would have to say about it. He sighed at the sound of his pager starting to beep.

He left his office, trying to push all thoughts of Lexie Grey out of his mind. But he knew _that_ was something easier said than done.

* * *

Lexie couldn't hide the smile that tugged on her lips as she walked in quick long strides to the Pit. Mark Sloan fucked her into such a good mood she didn't even care if Yang yelled at her for taking too long. Though she knew even if she had gotten their right away, Yang would still find something to yell or complain about.

She brought lab coat sleeve up to her noose, not being able to resist smelling it, wondering if she smelt like sex and Doctor Mark Sloan. She nearly giggled when she realized she did. It smelt delicious; the mixture of Mark and sex scents was nearly intoxicating. She just hoped no one else could smell it.

"Three! Get over here now!" Cristina Yang snapped, "What the hell took you so long?"

"I was assisting a patient." Lexie quickly said the first lie that popped in her mind. "Sorry." She apologized.

"Whatever. I need you to suture that patient's arm." She pointed off to a corner, "And don't screw up, because I don't have time to correct your mistakes." Cristina glared at Lexie before stomping off.

Lexie watched her stomp off for a second, before turning to her patient and the middle aged man a friendly smile. "Hi. I'm Dr. Grey." Lexie introduced herself, "I will be your doctor today."

* * *

"Hey." Mark stood behind Derek Shepherd in the cafeteria line. "How's your day going?" He asked as he scanned that day's menu. The club sandwich was defiantly the most appetizing thing to him on the menu that day.

"Fine." Derek said shortly be he ordering a plate spaghetti and two breadsticks. "Yours?" He asked, though he looked extremely annoyed.

"Good." Mark told him after he asked for a club sandwich and French fries. "It's been a slow day, so it's good." Mark never understood why many of the surgeons at Seattle Grace hospital wanted a busy surgery day. If it was a busy day that means people are hurt, why would someone else be hurt?

"Mhmm…" Derek barley responded before grabbing his tray and walking off and took a seat next to Meredith and her friends.

Mark sighed, grabbing his tray, deciding to eat in his office. Alone. He wasn't an idiot. Derek was pissed at him. Derek had always sucked at hiding his emotions. He understood, he guessed. He had fucked up a lot. He fucked Derek's wife, on several different occasions. Mark was sure Derek had somehow forgiven him for that. But then Addison told Derek that Mark had 'cheated' on her, and now Derek was pissed at him all over again. Of course, Addison left out the part where she fucked Alex Karev.

Mark had been tempted to tell Derek the truth. That he didn't cheat on Addison. That is was Addison who cheated on him. But he was used to being the bad guy; it was just easier that way. That was how Derek and everyone else saw him, so it was probably true.

He tried to ignore the lingering feeling of fear and anxiety of when Lexie would find out what kind of guy he was. And he knew she would, this was Seattle Grace, after all.

* * *

"Meredith?" Lexie asked cautiously as she walked up to her older half-sister, who was filling out a patient's chart at the nurses' station. She felt herself wince when she saw Meredith sigh and roll her eyes. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, kicking herself when she felt her voice waiver.

"What do you want Lexie?" Meredith asked, slamming her pencil down on the patient's chart. She turned to Lexie, her eyes glaring.

"I…I…I just…"

Meredith rolled her eyes again, "Spit it out Lexie. I don't have all day." She snapped. Meredith knew she was being cruel, but frankly, she didn't care.

"I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have sprung the whole, 'Hi, I'm your sister' thing on you like I did. Especially in ambulance bay. I was just…Really nervous to finally meet you." Lexie offered Meredith a small smile, "Ever since I found out about you a couple of years ago I wanted to meet you…"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Meredith held up a hand, "I don't want to know you. You will always be the girl that my dad chose. He abandoned me and he chose you. I don't ever want to know you."

Lexie nodded, "Okay…" She said nothing else, instead she just walked away, blinking away tears as she walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Mark checked his clock again. He sighed, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. No women, not even Addison, had ever made him this nervous. He couldn't fully comprehend what he was feeling. He just met Lexie. He didn't even really know her. But he wanted to. He wanted to know her. To _really_ know her, not just now her like he knew half of the nursing staff at the hospital.

He grabbed a room service menu from the night stand, guessing she would probably hungry after her first day of her intern year. That was another thing. Lexie was an intern. Mark had fucked countless nurses, residents, and attendings, but he had never slept with an intern. Until now. He lay back onto the bed. He turned to his head to the side, her perfume still lingered on the pillow next to him. It was faint, it had been two days, but he could still smell the floral scent. He closed his eyes, remembering the morning after, when he woke up and she was gone.

_The first thing he had noticed when he woke up and stretched his arm to the right was the absence of Lexie's body next to him. His eyes opened, to see he was alone in bed._

_He sat up, looking around the room. Her shoes were gone. So was her dress. He has surprised himself when he actually frowned. He had been upset that she left. That never happened to him. Usually, he was the one to do the leaving. He got up from bed, naked; he made his way to the bathroom. _

_It was then he saw her hand written note on the coffee table. _

_I had to go and I didn't want to wake you up. Thank you for last night. It was amazing._

_-Lexie_

_Her number was written beneath her name. Had considered calling her. But he quickly figured she didn't really want to hear from him. She had left before he woke up, after all._

He was torn from his thoughts when he heard a soft knock at the door. He jumped up from his spot on his bed and opened the door. "Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." Lexie gave him a small smile back, even though she felt like crying.

"Come on in." Mark moved to the side so Lexie could walk in hotel room, "How did your first day go?" He asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Long." Lexie kicked her shoes off and placed her coat and purse on the couch before plopping herself down on his bed, "God it feels good to lay down." Shutting her eyes, she stretched herself out on his bed. Her eyes quickly snapped back open, "I'm sorry." She apologized, "This is rude of me…" She sat up. "I shouldn't have just made myself at home like that."

Mark laughed, "Its fine. I remember how exhausted I was after my first day. Lay back down." He sat down on the bed next to her as she gladly lay back down.

"This bed is so comfortable." Lexie snuggled against a pillow. "How was your day?"

"Was pretty good ever since I fucked you against my office door." He told her with a smirk. "How's it going with Yang being your resident?"

"I can tell she is a brilliant surgeon, but she has no interest in teaching interns. And she hates me." Lexie told him as she turned to face him, "I have to say you fucking me in your office was the highlight of my day."

"Well, I would certainly hope so…" Mark told her as he brushed some hair behind her ear, "How are things with Meredith?"

"She hates me." Lexie whispered, turning away from him, knowing if she looked him in the eye, she would cry. "She told me she doesn't want to know me. She said I would _always_ be the girl that our father chose…" She sighed, "Was I totally naïve for thinking she would want to know me? That she wouldn't hate me? I understand that she would be angry with my dad. But I never thought she would be so angry with me. Am I an idiot?"

"No." Mark told her, "You don't know Meredith. She is just…" He paused thinking of what Meredith calls herself, "Dark and twisty. She doesn't function like a normal human being. Part of it is because your dad, but it's mostly because of her mom. It's not you that is the issue, it's her." He paused, "Maybe just give her some space. Maybe she'll come around?"

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "Maybe you are right…I will try to give her space."

"You hungry? We can order some room service." He grabbed the menu, "Here's a menu…"

"I'm starving." Lexie took the menu from him, "Cheese burger, Cajun fries, and a Pepsi?" She sat up, "I need to get my purse. I should have enough cash…"

Mark grabbed her arm, pulling her back down on the bed, "Don't worry about it. I got it." Before she could respond he picked up the phone, dialing '0' for room service and ordered them both supper. "Thank you." He said into the phone receiver and then hung up the phone, "It should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Thank you. You don't have to pay for my supper. I can pay." Lexie told him, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I got it. You are an intern, you're broke." He smirked, "I'm an attending, I'm rich."

Lexie bit her bottom lip nervously, "Why exactly did you ask me here, Mark?"

He shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I just know I like being with you. I want to get to know you…"

"You're an attending and I'm an intern…" She smiled a little, "I'm not so sure if me being here is very appropriate…" Her smiled disappeared. "I've been at Seattle Grace for a day and I've already heard things…" Mark winced, here it comes… "About Meredith and a Dr. Shepherd?" She told him. "I've heard people say the only reason Meredith got some of the surgeries she got is because she was sleeping with him. I don't want to go through that." She told him honestly. "I want people to know I'm a good surgeon because of my surgical talent. Not my…" She paused, blushing, "Sexual talent." She frowned, "I do have sexual talent, right?"

"You are going to be one hell of a surgeon if you have half the surgical talent as you do sexual talent." Mark smirked. "As for everyone else…" He paused, sighing; it was now or never, "What if they didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?" Lexie asked, unsure where exactly he was going with this.

"I'm not sure." Mark told her honestly, "We can just see where this goes. No one has to know, so if nothing comes out of you and me, it won't matter."

"And if something does?"

Mark shrugged, "We'll figure out when or if it happens."

Lexie's fingers went to his scruff, smiling, "Okay…No has to know."


End file.
